This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital image processing, and more specifically to the field of warping images in an augmented reality device.
Many types of visual impairment may result in partial loss of sight, or weakened sight. Visual impairments may be the result of any number of health issues, such as diabetes, old age, retina issues, and the like. As an example, some people develop floaters or blind spots in their eye which cause obstructions in a person's visual field. The result is that people often have to compensate for blind spots and other obstructions and impairments by viewing only portions of a scene at a time. Thus, the full field of view is never made available at once.